dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ssj4shadowsaiyajin
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 00:44, January 8, 2013 I just thought of the coolest thing ever: Jesus (or whoever you believe in) having an arceus race with the New Gods from DC comics and the greek gods from PJO while cosplaying as a super saiyan god with a Bills plushie while texting with Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, and The Truth from FMA and watching Battle of Gods. With Thor. And having a staring contest with SCP-343. Ssj4shadowsaiyajin (talk) 20:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Check out these epic pics I found of hypernovas!(really big supernovas) Hyper2.jpg|This one is really bad-*** because its black. imagesCAKJE9Z7.jpg|this kinda reminds me of what happened to planet Vegeta imagesCATSIHS5.jpg|Whooaaa Nelly! untitled (9).png|The middle of the explosion kinda looks like planet namek. untitled (10).png|The epicness is kinda reduced by the pink, but who cares, its cool untitled (11).png|You can't see as much of it as you can in the last picture... but at least its not p- oh wait it is untitled (12).png|Sure lives up to its name! imagesCAJNE25Z.jpg|N-no.. It can't be ... It's GOKU!!!! These babies are the biggest thing in the known universe. How big? OVER 9000!!!!!!!!! Ssj4shadowsaiyajin (talk) 00:49, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I just realized something: Frying pan is to dragonball z as wrench is to fullmetal alchemist.Ssj4shadowsaiyajin (talk) 04:03, April 4, 2014 (UTC) List of people/things that YOLO does not apply to (please add others that I forgot) most db/z/gt characters god time lords zombies mummies vampires skeletons ghosts scp-076-2 scp-682 dr.Bright Ra's+Talia Ahl Guhl multiple things/people from mythology/other religions that guy from doctor who that may or may not be the face of bo(?) Solomon Grundy Lazarus and other people that were brought back to life in the bible the homunculi , Hoenheim, Dante,and the Elric brothers from fma superman anyone who was reincarnated a lot of people/things from Rick Riordan's books clan leaders from the Warriors cat book series the wolf muttations and Peeta from The Hunger Games anyone who's been cloned yami bakura/ the pharaoh(ygo) cardgamesftw and any Youtube channel thar has been deleted but came back talons from the court of the owls jikininki red hood lots of video/computer games characters Yusuke Urameshi batman anyone who's been resuscitated phoenixes vivosaurs, dr.Diggins, dinaurians, possibly Rosie, main character from Fossil Fighters Peter from family guy E.T. victims of scp 610 headless horseman scp-049-2 Hope's mom yamasks You could maybe count captain Ginyu The monsters from YGO cards Were wolves (ESPECIALLY volkodlacs) Ssj4shadowsaiyajin (talk) 22:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC)